


There for Each Other

by ScxrletWxdow



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, SpiderWitch, peterwanda, peterwanda if you squint, the Avengers are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWxdow/pseuds/ScxrletWxdow
Summary: When Peter is doubting himself, his family is there for him in a heartbeat





	There for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> There is SpiderWitch if you squint

All of the Avengers are gathered around in the living room of the Avengers tower. Peter was sitting on the couch in between Steve and Tony. Wanda, Clint, and Nat were all sitting on the floor leaning against the coffee table that was across from Tony and Steve. Rhodey, Sam, and Bucky were sitting on the bar stools, while Bruce and Thor were sitting on the two lounge chairs. Everyone had gathered the chairs into a rough circle surrounding the coffee table. 

"I can't just join the football team because I never could play before" Peter sighed, sitting up and resting his chin in his hands.

"It's not all about sports, Peter. I mean, if you're going to take it from anyone, take it from me. I was 100 pounds before the serum and I could never play sports because I'd be squashed" Steve reassured the teenager.

"Yea but that doesn't help. You could play sports after because you were noticeably different. I'm the same, but not the same" The spiderling explained while flailing his arms. 

"It's okay to be different, Peter" Bruce looked at him reassuringly. 

"We are all different in one way or another. Sure Clint and I are both trained assassins, but we have our differences. Clint can't miss hitting anything, even if he tried, and I was trained.. tortured in a closed room for years somewhere in Russia." Nat tucked her legs beneath her.

Wanda crawled over towards the couch where Peter was sitting. She sat in front of the teen and rested her head on his knees. She comfortingly rubbed his lower leg making sure he knew that they all wanted him to be happy. Peter looked down to the witch comforting him and smiled.

"We are all individuals" The witch said while moving her fingers emitting a red glow from them.

"You can do what ever you want, kid." Tony looks towards Peter and gives him a smile.

"Look around this room, kid. Who do you see? If I looked around I see an archer, an assassin, a super soldier, a man in a suit of iron, a witch, a para-rescue soldier, a Colonel, a Scientist who can turn green, and a Norse God. Like damn, kid. You are apart of the most unique group of people ever, but we are still one unit." Bucky Chimes in while looking around the room.

"Don't ever let anyone make you feel excluded. You can do anything you set your damn mind to!" Rhodey pours a glass of whiskey. 

"I get that but, how do I do anything without people noticing that I am different? I don't want to have people looking at me differently, if that happens then I have a whole other problem" Peter rests back into Steve's shoulder.

"You never should be ashamed for being different. Me being different is what got me here" Sam spoke.

Steve slung an arm around Peters shoulder and gave him a light squeeze, earning a look from Peter. 

"You're one of us, kid. If anyone messes with you, they have to go through all of us" Steve backed the high-flying kid up.

"You don't have to tell anyone about your powers, but if you do and anyone tries to do anything about it, we all will back you up in an instant" Thor sits up straight while talking. "Its your choice, and none of us can make it for you." 

Peter begins to blush from all the love and support that he is getting from his family. Wanda gives Peters leg a squeeze so he shifts his gaze down to her.

"If anyone was making you feel this way, self conscious, you would tell us, right?" Wanda asked with concern laced in her words. Everyone looked at Peter tentatively waiting for an answer. Peter looked around the room at all the people capable of hurting someone. It excited and scared Peter.

"Peter?.." Bucky sat up looking directly at the teen.

"Ugh" Peter slouched down into Steve's side and tears began to well up in his eyes. Everyone in the room noticed this and sat up ready to jump to the teens side. Steve sat up and held Peter in his arms as he quietly cried. His shoulders going up and down with every small whimper. 

"Peter, who is making you feel like this?" Nat reached over and placed a hand on his knee. They all waited for his sobs to calm down. Peter lifted is head from Steve's chest, his eyes were all red and puffy. 

"Peter?" Tony asked with his hand on the teens shoulder. Everyone's eyes still fixated on Peters defeated body.

"It's nothing serious, I can handle it guys. I swear" He tried his best to sound confident.

"You might be able to, but you don't need to. We are a family." Sam reassured

"You need to tell us Peter" Clint demanded with softness in his voice

"Its just a kid who is calling me stupid names, It really doesn't bother me. The only reason I'm crying is because I feel safe now and I have let my emotions catch up to me." Peter spoke while holding onto Steve.

Steve kept a tight hug around the young ones frame. Peter had the super-soldiers tear soaked shirt balled up in his hands. Wanda wiped away his tears from his eyes. 

"What does he call you Peter?" Rhodey asks.

Peters eyes shoot up to look at Rhodey and his cheeks begin turning red. "penisparker" Parker mumbles into Steve's shirt. 

"What?" Nat asks as she gently lifts Peters head up with her forefinger. 

"Penis Parker" Peter says while his cheeks burn from embarrassment. He sinks down into Steve's grasp as he tries to escape the adults gazes. 

"That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard. What, is this kid 5?" Sam asks with a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

"What ever they say to you kid, let it be known that if you were to call any of us. We would be at your side in a heartbeat." Tony rubs Parkers back reassuringly. 

"We will drop anything to help you. We all love and care for you. We want you to be happy Peter" Bruce defends.

"Thanks guys" Peter smiles. 

Everyone gets up from their seats and walks over to Peter. They all envelop around him, pulling him into a group hug. 

"We love you, Peter" Nat says and places a soft kiss on top of his head


End file.
